Eyeglass cases of two types are well known in the art. In one type, a transverse opening at one longitudinal end allows insertion and removal of a pair of spectacles. In the other, a pair of elements relatively rotatable about an axis adjacent one set of their longitudinal edges is openable thereabout, spring means selectively cooperating with the said elements biasing them toward a closed position.